You and Moonlight
by SSLuna
Summary: Takes place after sleeping beauty. Coraline is in New York. Circumstances make Mick do a confession he never imagined he would do. I'm not really good at summary's but plase read and review.
1. Help!

**Disclaimer: I just do this for fun, the characters belong to CBS...But any new characters belong to me, same with the plot of the story. Enjoy!**

**!!!!!!!!!!This story takes place two hours after the episode Sleeping Beauty...just so you won't get confused. **

Mick's phone started ringing, loudly disturbing him. He was still trying to get over Beth's rejection. Even though it seemed really simple and plain...it did't feel like that to him. Mick was sure...Beth did't know how much it took him to ask a question like that 'let's do something fun...(Beth:) No, I think I really need to get to Josh..things did't end too well' With a low groan Mick answered the phone.

"Mick St.John" Mick answered in his all-detective voice.

"Mr. St.John? Hi, this is Doctor Duffy...In LA?" She asked nervously.

"Yes, what happened? Is cora- I mean Morgan okay?" Mick realized he almost gave Coraline's name away.

"I would't know how to put it, you see... I think Morgan has been kidnapped ." Doctor Duffy said sadly.

"Kidnapped?! When?! How?!" Mich thought that Morgan had't been Kidnapped, I mean who would do such a thing?!

"Well, It's really the only explanation we can give...really weird things have been happening with her-" Doctor Duffy was cut off by Mick.

"What do you mean weird?" Mick asked, suspisious about what could've really happened.

"Well, She had an infection and instead of getting a fever...well her temperature dropped. And aruond three or four hours later she disappears..." She explained.

"When did she disappear?!" Mick asked starting to get worried, not about Coraline but of what she might do...!

"About two hours ago...-"

"Two hours?! Why did't you call before?!" Mick assked confused.

"Because right after that we found a dead body, drained...right on our floor, so we had to go through the police to even go use the bathroom." Doctor Duffy said.

"Drained...?" Right after she said that the blood had DRAINED from HIS face.

"Yes bu-" Mick had cut her off before she even finished.

"I think I'll go investigate...can you call if anything happens?" Mick did't wait for her to finish, and hung up. Mick had sat down at a bench, in Central park...when he spoted a note on a tree, It read

_Dear Mick,_

_I just got here and can't wait to see you. New York sure has changed, has't it? Moving on, the reason I can't show up is because I had to run myself an erand...well it's actually a favor...for you. I need to get rid of something, rather **somebody. **You probably know who I'm talking about, don't you? _

Your wife,

Coraline

Mick was dead silent. 'I have to reach Beth, now!' was all he could think about as he started messing with his phone dialing Beth's number. It rang about three times before she answered.

"Hey, what's up?" Beth answered.

"Beth? Oh god! I still have time..." Mick realized happily.

"Have time for what, Mick?" Beth asked innocently. Mick did't have time to explain...

"Do you feel weird, Beth?" Mick asked, worried Coraline might be near Beth already.

"I feel fine, Mick...really-" Beth was cut off by Mick.

"No, I mean...where you are right now..do you feel like your being watched or something?!" Mick asked, worried sick.

"Now that you mention it...I do, but why are you asking?" Beth confesed.

"Because, Coraline is a vampire, and she disappeared from the hospital an-" Mick was cut off by Beth now.

"What?! She WHAT?! Are you saying that she's probably spying on me right now?!" Beth was almost screaming from the other end. Mick winced a little.

"Look, that's what I'm trying to find out...Are you too far away from Josef's?" Mick asked again.

"Not too far...maybe 45 minutes away?"

"45 minutes?! That's too much...look where are you right now?" Mick started asking again.

"I'm close to the train station-" Beth was cut off by Mick again.

"Yes, that's good...go in there and make sure you're around alot of people...I'll send Josef to find you, He'll track you down." Mick instructed Beth.

"Bye, Mick..." Beth said nervously.

"Good-Bye, Beth." Said Mick, remembering what happened when he last said good-bye to Beth. Once he finished with Beth he called Josef as fast as he could. It ringed 4 times before he answered it.

"Yes, Mick?" Josef asked impatiently.

"Josef, I need you to do me a favor." Mick asked desperatly.

"What is it? I _might _do it...depends on what it is."

"Look, I need you to go get Beth and protect her." Mick said, rushing across the street, towards Josef's house.

"Beg your pardon?!" Josef almost shouted out, clearly taken by surprise.

"I'm not her nanny...is't that what she has YOU for?" Josef added to his last statement.

"Look, her LIFE is at risk...and I'm too far...for pete's sake Josef, we're in New York! I can't run at my REAL speed!" Mick was starting to beg.

"Look Mick, I don't want to be mean, but I have to work. And you know that this job is not easy...okay?"

"Please?" Mick insisted one last time...and there was silence from the other end of the line.

"Where is she? If it takes me more than 15 minutes to find her, she's dead." Josef agreed. On his way, Mick told Josef everything that was going on.

"I'll try my best, Mick...I can't assure you anything." Josef said, trying to sound sad.

"Call me when you find anything, Bye." And with that, Mick hung up. Josef rushed toward the train station in his car, because here, he could't REALLY run. Once he got there he shut off the engine and walked towards one of the of the doors, filled with people. Mick was asking for impossibles! Josef thought; 'I have to go in a place full of freshies?! I AM a vamp, I do get hungry...can't he get that? When he got inside, sure he smelled ALOT of people...but Beth's scent stood out the most. He could easily track it down the stations. He was walking when somebody tackeld him and almost made him fall. He turned around instantly to find Beth with a worried expression on her face.

"Oh, Josef! Are you here to help me?! You are, right?" Beth asked with relief.

"No, I'm here to see if I can find another Sara." Josef joked, holding Beth by the arm and guiding her towards the exit. When they were walking down the street Beth stood by the edge of the road and was going to call a taxi, but Josef snatched her away just before she could.

"What do you think your doing?! I...WE don't need a taxi, i brung my car." Josef said signaling to a red sports car. They got in the car and rushed across the streets.

"So do you know what's REALLY going?" Beth shook her head.

"Well...Mick's psycho-ex is very, **very **upset...and she want's to get YOU out of the way, so she can take Mick all for herself." Josef said simply, laughing briefly.

"You think this is funny?!" Beth asked speechless.

"Well, what else can we do? I mean, right now we're doing all we can..."

"No, not really." Beth insisted.

"Just relax, okay?" Josef told her.

"So, did Sara get any better?" Beth said, trying to make up a conversation.

"No, she's just the same...stop talking." When they reached the building they got out silently and walked inside. Instantly Josef's phone started ringing.

"Yes Mick, I got her...she's with me now." Josef said slowly. Beth smiled. He walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Josef I need you to take care of Beth until I get there, to your house." Mick told him from the other end. Beth was kneeling in front of Josef, trying to hear what Mick was saying.

"Sure I'll nanny the girl, Mick." Josef said sarcastically.

"I don't need a nanny!" Beth started arguing Just as Beth was about to start again...somebody knocked on the door. Coraline. Before Beth had time to finish, Jsef sent her away.

"But-" Beth started.

"But nothing, go..in Sara's room, now." Josef whispered. Beth rushed inside, closed the door, and put her ear on the wall, to hear what was going on.

"Hey Josef, Where is she?" Coraline asked coldly.

"Who?" Josef asked innocently.

"You know who...just tell me where she is." Coraline said impatiently

"No." Josef said firmly.

"Well your dead..." Coraline said walking up to Josef.

"I already am." Josef said, amused. Next, Beth heard a loud thump on the wall, and backed away, scared. When she glanced at Sara she gasped. She had her eyes open, and was staring at her!

"Josef.." She said weakly.

"Ssshh. It's okay, he's here...just a little busy." Beth said, hearing a woman scream from the outside of the room, and a man growl. Just then she heard someone come in the house, and then...Mick's voice.

"Coraline, STOP! I don't love you." Mick said, angry.

"That's what you say now, Mick. But I know what's best for you. I love you." Coraline said sadly.

"If you loved me...you would give me and the people I love freedom!" He accused her. At that Beth's heart was full of happiness. 'Did Mick say he loved me?!' Beth thought.

"Tell me something that will make me change my mind." Coraline insisted. "And I'll go away."

"I...

"_I...love her." Mick said._

_**A/N: So did you like it??? I hope you did! Please review and tell me what you think. Also, I'm not the best speller, so please excuse my mistakes.**_


	2. A different day

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything...I just do this for fun, so let's get on with the story, shall we?**

**A/N: Hey guys!!! I read that some of you are confused. And I understand, so thanks for the reviews! I am going to explain the questions you guys asked as these few chapters go by, Okay? Again thank you for all the reviews!**

Last chapter

"_I..."_

"_I love her." You and Moonlight_

"What did you say?!" Asked Coraline, furious.

"You heard me, I love her!" He said again, more firmly. Josef was stunned, Beth was jumping with happiness and Coraline was hot with anger.

"Fine I'm leaving." Coraline said quietly. "Don't worry, I won't bother you anymore, Mick." Mick did't even believe half of what she said. He saw a flash of evil in her eyes, and he was sure she was't going to give up so fast. Mick did't reply a word to what Coraline said. She moved away quietly and steped out of the door. 'Probably starting to plan another crazy scheme' Mick thought. Then his gut turn icy cold as he sniffed her scent, Beth's scent, coming from Sara's room.

"She's here is't she?" Mick asked Josef, shocked.

"Mmmm-hhhmmm" Josef said, really stunned by Mick's recent actions.

"Oh god, What am I going to say now?" Mick closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I don't know...but in all the years I've lived I can tell you one thing...Just get it over with. Sooner or later; Now or Never." Josef adviced.

"Right..." Mick said turning towards the room, then spun the other way and started thinking what to say. "Oh god, what's going to happen? Is she going to freak out? Is she-" Mick was cut off.

"Cut it out, Mick! Relax, and go inside...don't think too much." Josef said spinning him around and pushing him towards Sara's room. Mick took a deep breath and walked in. He could feel Beth getting startled, so he started talking.

"Um...I take it you heard what happened outside?" Mick asked nervously. Beth was facing a window, away from Mick and Sara. 'Is he going to apologize?!' Beth thought worriedly.

"Yeah...did you really mean it?" Beth asked, Her hopes high.

"Uh...I...I think I did." Mick confesed. Beth's mind went racing.

"Well, I do t-" Beth was interupted by Josef. She was furious with him, he inteupted the best possible hook-up ever! But then she remembered Josh...

"Hey, you two...come over here." Josef said from outside of the room.

"It's getting late, and there is no place to sleep, for any of us, you guys want to stay at a hotel or come to my apartment?" Josef asked the both of them.

"I don't kno-" Mick was cut off by Beth.

"It'll be more comfortable for you, Mick. You should stay. I'll stay at a hotel.

"No, Beth I'm not going to leave you alone. Not with Coraline still walking around." Beth smiled. Josef rolled his eyes.

"Yes or no?" Josef asked impatiently. Mick nodded.

"Okay, Beth you have half an hour to go eat something, Mick you could go watch her...since that's what you would do anyways." Josef ordered. Mick agreed with Josef in meeting him at seven, in his apartment.

"If you make it any later, the security guy is gonna leave. Got it?" Josef asked .

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go Beth." Mick waited for her as she walked out of the building.

"Where do you want to go eat?" Mick asked Beth. "We could go to the restaurant at downtown." Mick finished. Beth's face turned pale.

"I don't think I have that kind of budget, Mick do you know how much the charge?!" Beth looked at him like he was crazy.

"Okay, I'll pay." Mick offered, Beth stared a him blankly.

"Your kidding...right?!" Mick shook his head.

"No, Come on." Mick started pulling Beth, and she stopped and smiled wide.

"Like a date?" She asked him, and noticed he started to blush, which only made her smile bigger.

"No! No, like 'I'll give some money and then you pay it back'." Mick said quickly.

"No, nope. I won't do that." Beth said.

"How come? WHY?"

"Because I don't like to owe guys money." Mick gave her a strange look. "The always want _**something **_in return." Mick gaped.

"True, but I did't ask for it." Now it was Beth who was looking at him strange. "I save a girl from a vampire perv and you end up kissing me, let's not say what you would if I pay you a whole meal." As soon as he said that Beth gaped and Mick starting laughing, alot.

"I would stake you right now if it was't because I-" Beth stopped in mid-sentence, and Mick kept looking at her expecting her to talk.

"No, you know what?" Beth looked up at Mick. "I'm gonna get even with you, now let's go eat." Beth made sure she remembered to get the most expensive food from Mick. Once they reached the restaurant a man escorted them to their table. They each got their menus.

"So are you going to eat something?" Beth asked Mick, knowing that he probably would't bother to eat.

"Yeah..." He said patiently.

"Really?" Beth asked surprised, Mick just smirked. The waiter came and she made sure she ordered the most expensive thing, oh, she was going to get even with Mick for that insult. Mick did't even seem to notice.

"So can you just eat food? How come you did't eat it before?"

"Not really, I mean, I can't taste food and it does't fill me up, I'm like immune to food." Mick explained. When their food finally arrived they started eating, Mick mostly moved the food around his plate, so Beth decided to finish up and end his agony. When the bill came Mick did't even flinch. He just took out his credit card and handed it to the waiter. Beth watched in disbelief.

"What?!" He asked innocently. Beth looked away. When Beth looked at her watch she gasped.

"It's 6:55!" Beth got up quickly and headed for the exit.

"Close your eyes." Mick said.

"What?! We're about to be late and you-"

"Close your eyes."

"Okay," Beth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Out of nowhere Mick picked her up and Beth giggled. Then she felt weird, like everything was passing her, and then stop suddenly. Mick put her down.

"Open your eyes." Mick said slowly. Beth gasped.

"Mick!" Beth said in a half-squeal half-scream. They were already in front of Josef's apartment! Mick laughed.

"This...is so cool!" Beth said jumping into Mick's arms, he spun her around, still laughing.

"Come on, let's go in or we'll really be late." The security guard was already on his way out, good thing he did't leave.

"Ah, yes." The security guard said. "Josef was been waiting for you two, he's in the third floor." The guard showed them where to go. Once they got upstairs they found Josef sittiing on a big lounge chair. Josef looked up.

"Why don't you guys go look around, now that you two got here I have to work, something that SOMEONE" He looked at Mick. "Rudely interupted." He finished. Mick rolled his eyes. They each went their own way and explored the apartment, Beth found Mick entering Josef's study. 'He must be hungry...' beth thought. Then she came across a maid.

"Hello Miss-"

"Beth, Beth Turner." She smiled at the maid, and the old woman smiled back.

"Do you know which room your going to choose?" She asked beth, trying to help her.

"No...can you help me?" The woman smiled.

"Of course!" She cried, "That's what maids are for." Beth laughed.

"Look these are all of them," She pointed at three different doors. "You pick any room you want." She finished, and left. Beth looked through each room, until she found one that best suited her. The room was cream, with fancy furniture and a huge digital TV. Inside the room she had a bathroom, ready for use. She decided to take a shower right away. Just then the maid came in.

"Are you going to shower, Beth?"

"Yes." Beth answered in a tired voice.

"Do you want to use the hot tub?" The maid asked, seeing how tired she was.

"hot tub?!" Beth asked, her head shot up.

"Yes, if you want I can have it ready in two minutes." Beth nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you when it's ready, do you want me to bring you a robe there?" Beth nodded again. Beth could't wait. It fell like an eternity, by the time the maid came in Beth was pacing around the room. The while she was in the tub was relaxing, an escape from all the recent events. Beth got out of the bathroom in a small robe, barely covering her thighs. Just then she realized that she did't even know where the suitcase was, and the maid was nowhere around. She looked around the house, and decided that the only person that might help was Mick. 'But like this?!' she thought. She made-up her mind, and walked in the study. Mick was the only one inside. He was drumming a pencil on the desk. When Beth came in he let it drop to the floor, and gaped, looking all over her. She blushed.

"Um...m..my suitcase. It is't there." Beth stammered. Mick shot her a strange look. "In my room," Beth finished.

"Did you ask the maid?" Mick questioned. Beth shook her head.

"I was looking for her but she's nowhere in sight."

Maybe she went to fetch them. Did you leave them at the apartment?" Beth remembered she did't have them at the apartment, she must of let it in the taxi! Her eyes went wide.

"I think I left them at the taxi." She said nervously. Mick made a sad face.

"Then I doubt we ever get THAT back." He said.

"Soooo, do you like shopping?" Mick said with a big grin. Beth's eyes lit up. After that Beth ended up going shopping to every store she could think of. They were all along three sets of streets, one next to the other. Mick could't carry another bag. Beth found a Victoria Secret store at the corner. She glanced at Mick then back at the store. Mick was disgusted.

"Ohh, Beth! How can you go to those stores?!" He said looking up at one of the windows.

"Are you serious?! This is where I get all my stuff from. And, I need some underwear, you know?" Mick blushed a little.

"You go in, I'll wait." He said handing Beth a credit card.

"No, come in with me? Too much sun can be bad for you." Beth begged.

"I prefer that, than going in THERE." He glanced at the store.

"Oh, come ON! You are so 'Old fashion'." Beth was going to keep begging but Mick stopped her.

"Fine! I'll go in! Does THAT make you happy?!" Beth ended up looking through the whole store. Mick had to stay with her the whole time. By the end of the day he thought he could't blush anymore...

**A/N:Sooooo, did you guys like the chapter?! Remember the questions are going to be answered soon, but this chapter is TOTALLY different than what I had planned! I thought a little flirting would't hurt anyone. I'll probably keep going with the plot for the next chapter.**


	3. ASAP

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing that has to do with Moonlight. If I did it would have many, many seasons to go. (As a show, LOL.) **

**So, this chapter is going to deal with Sara. I hope this chapter answer all of your questions. Enjoy!!!**

_oh, and one more thing. The ITALIAN letters stand for Sara's thoughts, okay?(voicebacks, like Mick.)_

_Over the years I've learned many things. Many of these I regret, except for one. I will never regret knowing about vampires. Or at least I will never regret loving Charles. That was his name back when I met him. Now it's Josef, Josef Konstan. How do I know? He was in this same room with me, when he was choosing his name. Not that he cared much, but he said "_It has to please her." _I may not be awake, but I can hear what goes on around me. And one day, I hope to wake up and see him. All this time has felt like an eternity. But I can feel that time nearby..._

Beth was very comfortable by the end of the day. She had bought so many clothes that she had to buy two suitcases. Mick was the one who insisted on all the clothes. The memory of the day brought a smile to her lips. But the store she most got from was Victoria Secret. Every thing she could think of, makeup, lingerie, clothes, shoes. But she had gotten lingerie the most. About three or four different sets. Each were a different theme. One playful, glam, sweet, and one all out sexy. Right now she had on the most innocent, but had red silk robe over it. Once Beth was in bed, she could't sleep. She watched TV, movies, even games. But she could't fall asleep. Beth got out of the bed and went to the living room, where she could get a good view of New York in the night. She heard a faint water faucet close. Beth felt someone behind her, she turned around and her breath got caught in her lungs. She was faced instantly with Mick, who had just come out of the shower. He had a long towel wrapped around his hips, and he was holding another one to dry off his hair. All Beth could think about was how sexy he looked in that towel. She could't make out one word.

"You can't sleep either?" He asked politely. Beth had to take her gaze away from the most best-looking six-packs she had ever seen. When she looked up at his face she found him staring at the the red silk robe, like it got the best of him. Sadly for Mick's nobleness, the string that kept the rope together slipped, revealing her lingerie. Beth did't do anything about the discarded robe, she wanted to see how far he got with his eyes before he had to touch, she wanted to test his limits. Beth seen Mick's fist curl into tight fists, keeping himself from touching. But Beth did't want that, she walked closer until she smelled his freshly applied cologne and they were merely inches away from each other. She reached out a hand but he held her wrist, not sure if to press it closer or push it away.

"Watch out!" Mick said quickly and snatched her, hid behind a wall. Beth's heart started pounding as she realized the position she was in. Their heads were touching, his damp hair brusing her face. Their bodies were pressed against each other, and his legs were tangled with hers.

"Wait here," he whispered. "Don't move." Beth did just as she was told and Mick went inside the study. She heard someone knocking down things in the living room and her breathing became more harsh. Beth watched as Mick came out of the study in a t-shirt and loose jeans, he also had a sword in his hands. What Beth heard next was very unpleasant. First, she heard a snarl, a thump, and last a fresh sound of metal slicing skin. When Mick came back he told her to go in her room, that out there was a nasty sight. The next couple of hours were faded, but what she did remember was some lady they called 'The Cleaner'.

"So...she comes all the way from L.A. To clean up the bloody mess?" Beth was asking Mick, while waiting for the cleaner.

"No," he started "She works in New York, but she is't the same person that works in L.A. She does the same, exact work as the one in L.A." Mick finished as she nodded. Once the cleaner got there, she had to admit, Beth HATED her. Most of the time she was there she was flirting with Mick. Not that he noticed, but it still bothered her. She had even confused Beth for a freshie! If Mick had't said something, she would be dead. She went to sleep late that night after having an argument with Josh over the phone.

"Josh, the only reason-" Josh had cut her off while they were on the phone.

"The only reason your staying is to be close to Mick!"

"No! No, it's not that, my case is't over. I don't have enough info to go back, ok?!" Beth was losing her patience with Josh, he was being a pain in the butt.

"Fine, Beth. But you know what? I don't believe one word your saying, ok?"

"Thanks for being so relaxed about it, Bye." And with that she hung up in his face, only to find Mick watching her from the doorway. She let out an angry sigh.

"I'm breaking up wth him," She said angrily. "ASAP." Mick just nodded.

"I just came to say good night."

"Night." Beth answered. Mick was walking out out the room.

"Mick?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared," Beth said, sounding like a little girl, he smiled. "Stay with me?" Mick was surprised.

"Never mind, your probably tired, sorry." Beth said quickly.

"No, no. I was't going to sleep, I have to do some work. I was going to do in the study but if you want, I could do it here and watch you." Beth's eyes lit up. He came back a couple of minutes later with his laptop and started typing away. Beth was watching the news and working on her own laptop too. Sometime in the night they both ended up sleeping cuddled with each other. In the morning she woke up late, but had to be escorted to Josef's office. That was where she was now.

"Josef, can I _leave_?" Beth pleaded.

"No, Mick is't back, and if he finds out I let you go he's going to kill me, ok?"

"You don't understand-" Beth was cut off by Josef.

"No, _you _don't understand. I am wasting precious time, dear. Don't bother me. If you need anything, ask for it, I'll see you around." And with that, he left her in a fancy lounge room with everything she could think of, even room service. She took the phone and called Mick.

"Hello?"

"Mick?"

"Hi, Beth. Are you ok?" Mick asked when he noticed how mad Beth was.

"No! No, I'm not ok! Your pre-historic friend locked me up in this room like if I were a stupid little princess! I can't leave! He said that you told him to do it, is that true?!" Beth asked, pissed off.

"Yeah, sorry. But I can't let you go alone."

"Why not?! Then why aren't you here? Where are you?!"

"I'm with Carmen."

"Who the hell is Carmen?!" Beth kept asking, punching the couch she was sitting in.

"The Cleaner-"

"_Who?!_" Beth knew the cleaner wanted something with Mick, but did she really get it?

"Beth, I'm getting some breakfast with her." Mick told her.

"It's just taking a cup of blood Mick! It should't take that long!" Beth screamed getting angrier by the minute.

"I really got to go," He started.

"No! I hang up first, bye!" And she hung up in someone's face, again. After that she picked up the other phone and asked to talk to Josef, in took some arguing, but she finally got it.

"Yes, blondie?!" Josef asked impatiently.

"Josef, what scares Mick the most?" She asked sweetly.

"You making something very, very stupid." He answered.

"Thank-you."

"Anytime," He said flatly. She hung up and took her phone, she texted a short message to Mick. "Let's see Mick get here in a record time," She said out loud. The message went like this,

_Mick,_

_I already arranged a flight. I'm off in 5 minutes. If I ever see you again, it will be in L.A., bye._

_-P.S. I'm going with, or without you._

Just as said, Mick got there in 3 minutes.

**A/N: Sorry guys, this chapter is shorter than usual. But I gave you some insight on Sara and how she is going. She wil be comletely out as a character in less than 3 chapters. Please review...PLEASE! LOL, any questions you can ask me.**


	4. He does't deserve you

**Disclaimer:I don't owe anything that has to do with Moonlight, if I did it would be on everyday.**

Mick burst through the lounge room where Beth was sitting, waiting for the taxi. She was sitting with a bored expression, her face pale. Mick only got more angry, just by seeing how calm Beth was.

"_What_ were you thinking?!" Mick asked furiuosly.

"I'm going home." Mick made a strange face. "L.A.," Beth finished.

"Look,--" Mick was cut off by Beth.

"I'm not staying,"

"Beth, you have made that very clear. But, the only way I'll _ever_ let you go, is that you fly on Josef's jet."

Beth was taken by surprise.

"Why can't I fly coach?"

"Because it's not safe," Beth rolled her eyes.

"Oh please," Beth snapped.

"The only way..." Mick reminded her.

"You can't make me stay." Right after she said that, Mick's face broke into a broad smirk.

"Oh oh, _please_," Now Mick was mocking Beth. Beth phone started ringing, But Mick fished it before Beth ever could. He pressed the answer key and started talking.

"Yes, well, the person canceled, so we don't need you anymore, bye." Mick hung up before the angry taxy driver could start screeching. Beth gaped at him.

"That was only plan A, I have the whole alphabet. See, I _could_ stop you." Mick was starting to laugh now.

"really?" Beth asked in ironic tone, which made Mick's smile disappear, and put up a serious face. Beth had idea, it was worth a try.

"Eeeewwwwww, what is _that_?" Mick turned around slowly, it was Beth's only chance. She aimed her fist to Mick's stomach and put as much energy as she could have. Then, suddenly, Mick turned around and ducked, making Beth lose her balance and grab on to Mick, pulling them both into a big lounge sofa. Mick landed on top of her.

"You were saying?" Mick asked forcefully. Beth gave a nervuos laugh.

"Um, can you get off now?" Beth asked slowly.

"No." Beth looked at him weirdly. "No, I can't." Beth's face was turning purple. "My ribs..." She took a gulp of air when Mick finally got off her.

"Like I was saying, you have to go and ask Josef if he let's you ride on his plane. If not, you will not leave. And Beth, don't try me." Beth rolled her eyes again.

"Fine, take me to Josef." Once she was with Josef, Mick had finally left.

"Josef...I need a favor from you." He looked up from his paperwork.

"Really? It seems you are needing favors quite often. I'm gonna have to put up some interest rates." He said mockingly. He saw Beth's mood and tensed. "What do you need?" He asked in a professional voice.

"I...I—need to get a ride on your jet." Josef's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"MY jet? Well, we're feeling a bit fancy, aren't we?" he teased.

"No. It's all Mick's idea! He making me do this!" Josef nodded.

"I can't let you use the plane, sorry."

"Oh, great. Now what?"

"I have to use the plane. I need to be in Ireland by this time tomorrow." Beth grimaced.

"Look, let me get this out of the way. You can't leave. Because as soon as YOU leave, Mickis gonna go after you like a dog without his owner. So just calm your behind down, because your not going anywhere." Beth felt as if the world was against her.

"Why is it so important for Mick to stay here?" Beth asked curiously, trying to come up with a plan.

"Because, I need him to watch Sara for a couple of days."

"Mmmm, Well, what can I do? I have to get to L.A."

"Look, just stay here for a couple of days, until I get back." Josef said calmly.

"No! I have trouble with Josh and--"

"And, You'll break up with him if you don't do anything," He finished for her.

"How do you know?"

"Is't that what you humans do?" He asked lightly.

"'You humans' is wrong. You used to be one, remember?"

"Yes, dear. But that was a LONG time ago."

"True." Beth said, looking around.

"You know, you are being too kind to that idiot." Josef said, looking rather distracted.

"What?" Beth was taken aback.

"Yes, you heard me. I know that if it weren't for some weird wonder of the world, you would have broke up with him by now."

"That's true..."

"He does't deserve you." Josef blurted, impatient. Beth gave him a confused look.

"Mick can do so much better than Josh, Beth." He said gently. Understanding dawned on Beth.

"You...You want me to break up with him? I thought you hated me, and wanted me to get as far from Mick as possible."

"At first...it was true. But then again, Mick would have been a bore without you. He would have been sulking around, moping, regreting what he was, and--"

"Josef! I get it." Josef looked in Beth's direction and nodded firmly.

"You two are best off together."

"But you seen him this morning, he was with that Carmen girl. How are we--"

"He came at the slightest thought of you leaving, did he not? And anyways, I can bet you all my fortune that he was thinking of you all the time he was there. Oh, and don't think that I missed the little Mick-out-of-the-shower scene." Josef finished, Beth blushed deep crimson.

"If you don't break up with him, your going to regret every second that you spend with Josh." and with that, Josef turned on his heel and faced the windows that were displaying the beautiful city. Beth walked out qiuetly.

Beth had an internal battle with herself, she did't want to see Mick. So she left a letter explaining the situation about Josef and Ireland. She decided to also put she was sleeping early today, due to boredom. She hoped Mick wouldn't come in and try to talk to her, or Josh try to make her feel guilty again. She decided to put everything off and try to sleep. Though that did't work, she decided to stay up and watch the city that never sleeps. She had heard Josef walk out of the apartment, but not before he barked some orders to Mick and to the staff. Somewhere during the night, Beth fell asleep peacefully. When Beth awoke the next morning, she found a note sticking on her night table. It read

_Hey, Beth. I hope you had a good rest last night. Anyways, I decided not to wake you, but, I'm here watching Sara and doind some work. After you have breakfast, you can come here if you want, if not, then stay at the apartment. At least until I get there._

_--Mick_

Beth Looked at the note carefully, not really sure of what to do yet. She took a quick shower and let her damp hair out so it would dry off by itself. She fished out some new clothes and put them on, then headed for the kitchen—or whatever food place there was. Good for her, she found a fridge, hopefully full of food. She found a gallon of milk, a spoon, a bowl, and—a box of cereal. Beth swallowed as fast as she could, scared of being alone in a place where she was almost killed by a random vampire. As soon as she finished, there was a light knock on the door. Beth jumed in her seat and went in front of the door.

"Who is it?"

"The driver, miss."

Beth was suspicious. "How do I know..."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have just barged inside the door and kidnap you while you were sleeping," Beth had to admit, he had a point.

"All right, hold on." She grabed her stuff and opened the door. The driver was already in front of a limo and was opening the door for her. Once they arrived, the door was already opened by Mick before she managed to make it to the top of the steps. He grabed her by her arm and led her gently into the living room, where a desktop layed in one of the small decoration tables. She sat down and looked around,

"Eh, Beth, You don't have to be here in the living room. Go wander around the house, I don't care." He smiled lightly. "And you could go in Sara's room, just make sure that no one sees you. If Josef finds out..." He did't finish the sentence.

"Don't worry, Mick. I've sneaked inside worst places." She wanted to spend time with Sara, even though she did't know her. Just by reading her diary, beth felt Sara was the only one who could truly understand her. She went around the house slowly, taking everything in. When she walked in Sara's room

Beth gave a shriek. Mick was there in less than a second.

"Beth?! What's wrong?" Mick asked, seeing Beth's pale face. Beth ran out of the room.

"Mick! Sara's gone! S- she is't here!"

**A/N: Hey every one!! I know, I took long, but don't kill me! Lol, this is where I practically wanted to get. After here, the actual story begins!! So guys, please revieww! And remember that if it were up to me, spelling would't exist. So please excuse my mistakes. I'm hoping Moonlight will make it to the 2nd season!**


End file.
